Caught up in the moment
by xX.Marshmellow.Xx
Summary: HGDM No, she didn’t have curves in all the right places, and no her hair was not in perfectly formed ringlets but yet the only word he thought of when he looked in those shining eyes was beautiful. And that’s what she was to him, beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first piece of fan fiction, I just wrote it now so I don't know if I'll carry it on or not. Depends if I get any good reviews or not, If I get one good review I'll carry it on, so long as I know at least 1 person doesn't think its complete rubbish. Rated T for safety.

I obviously do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would not be writing this, I'd be writing the real 7th book.

There seventh year was starting, Draco, although he would not admit it too most, was looking forward to the year starting, anywhere was better than where he was. This was his last year of freedom, the day he graduated Hogwarts Voldemort would be initiating him into the Death Eaters. The Blonde haired boy took his trunk by the handle and began the journey down to the car.

"Harry! Over here!" Hermione called, a confused looking Harry Potter turned around to face her, glasses wonky and hair messier than ever he stumbled over to her and caught her in a tight embrace.

"Mione…. How was your summer?" he asked

"I studied a little, well a lot and well Harry, Me and – Wait he'll want to be here when I tell you, Oh Harry!"

"Aww, now I'm excited!"

Hermione with a broad grin on her face, seemed to be looking for someone, or something, she looked expectantly as the platform entrance, A trolley was being pushed through, she held her breath and a light seemed to flow over her, but then she let her breath out the suitcases were green, not the red she had been so desiring.

Draco strutted through the platform, his nose stuck high in the air and he confidently placed one foot in front of the other, he turned his head slowly and his gaze landed on no other than Hermione Granger, Mudblood, Know it-all. How he hated her, he looked her up and down, she looked different, attractive maybe? He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind and kept on walking until he was as the train and loading his trunk up. He entered and sat in an empty compartment, he needed some time alone to ponder his thoughts. No, she didn't have curves in all the right places, and no her hair was not in perfectly formed ringlets but yet the only word he thought of when he looked in those shining eyes was beautiful. And that's what she was to him, beautiful. Hermione Granger was beautiful. He Draco Malfoy, thought Hermione Granger was beautiful.

WHAT!! I am not thinking this! She's a know it all mudblood bitch!

You said she was beautiful

Did not

I heard you Draco

Who are you anyway!

I'm your conscience

What

Must I repeat myself?

Yes.

I refuse.

This is ridiculous; I'm not talking to you anymore

You do that.

Bastard…

Draco….

Draco shook his head and looked out the compartment, standing right in front of him was Granger and Weaslebee… kissing.

HERMIONE

Ron pushed her wrists up against the wall, he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she obediently opened her mouth and Ron took full advantage. Draco's head could be seen obviously if either of them had looked but they were hardly paying attention to there surroundings... Draco's heart pounded, he didn't know why he didn't even like her! And lets just say his heart wasn't the only one racing.

Everyone was just caught up in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for all the great reviews guys, three on the first chapter woo!! So heres this next chapter

I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco's eyes burned as he watched Weasley and Granger kissing, in his head he was confused, but his heart was screaming, he turned away and felt a prickle in his eye

"Ow, Crap…" he rubbed his eye

"Must've got something stuck in it…"

It was at that precise moment a tousled looking Hermione entered the compartment, her shirt collar was wonky and her hair was sticking out at awkward angles, yet when Draco turned around to face her, he just couldn't bring himself to throw abuse at her.

"Mlafoy…." She spat

Draco raised his eyebrow, mlafoy…

"It's Malfoy Granger…."

Hermione just shot him a dirty look and started sorting herself out in the mirror

"Why are you even in here Granger!"

"Don't you read?"

"Well obviously not"

"Anyone who's even read the book, would know this Draco"

"Ok Her-ranger, tell me what magical book" Draco silently cursed himself for almost calling her Hermione, but too his luck she didn't seem to notice

"Hogwarts a History, the Head Boy and Girl must sit in the same compartment"

"Oh… yeah" Draco retorted, even though he was agreeing with her it still sounded like an insult.

Hermione sighed and pinned her badge on

"Well Malfoy, I must say I wasn't shocked to see you in here"

"Praytell why?"

"Just had a feeling" Hermione said, much in the fashion of Luna Lovegood.

A feeling, Draco hear that?

Fuck off. And yes. She had a feeling I'd be head boy

I can hear the wedding bells Draco, I can!

Can you just piss off please

No. She said a feeling, we may have hope!

WE!? Hope for what exactly

Are you mentally retarded? I refuse to answer that question, work it out Einstein

Einstein?

….

Piss off then

I just did.

UGHHH

HERMIONE

I wonder what he's thinking…

Hermione looked over at Draco half expecting him to lift his head up and tell her his life story, but nay, no such luck

I wonder where Ron is…. Better not be with Lavender

Why are you jealous? Wasn't it you out there playing tonsil tennis with him?

I guess but people have cheated before…

He's been in love with you for years Mione

Yeah but…

But nothing Hermione Jane Granger, you shut your thoughts right now young lady!

What are you my mother?

Yes.

No your not, you're my conscience

Am not.

I'm just not going to talk to you anymore.

Yeah prove your sanity by ignoring the voices, good plan Granger.

So the pair sat there in an awkward silence until the train came to a sudden halt, Hermione practically flew out her seat and off the train. Draco was not too eager to leave but now she was gone there was no particular reason for him to stay. He walked out the open door, head held high, he knew the female population of Hogwarts wanted him, playing quidditch had certainly toned his body, and he didn't go so over the top with gel anymore, his hair fell around his eyes and just made him irresistible to everyone… apart from the one girl he wanted… Hermione Granger.

"What a twat Gin, I can believe I stayed in the compartment the whole time God he's annoying, he just sat in silence the whole ride" Hermione whined as her and Ginny climbed in the carriage up to Hogwarts.

"Would you rather he sat there and abused you?"

Hermione pondered Ginny's words as she sat on the comfy velvet chair lining the sides of the carriage

"I suppose silence is Golden, but it was soooo boring"

"Hey Guys!" Harry said as he clumsily climbed into the carriage, followed shortly by Ron.

Ron eagerly went to sit next to Hermione, the girl slipped her hand into his and Rons face screwed up, Harry raised an eyebrow

"Want to tell us something?"

"You mean Ron kept it quiet on the journey here?!"

Ron nodded blushing beetroot

"Aw sweetie!" at that remark Ginny and Harry sent knowing looks at each other

"Well, me and Ron are a couple" Hermione almost whispered

Harry and Ginny jumped up and hugged them

"Aww Mione! Ron! Really!?" Harry laughed

"Ya-huh!" Hermione replied a grin spreading over her face

So for the rest of the travel up to Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny talked about how it happened and their first kiss, while Ron and Harry just grinned at each other, for Rons eyes said everything.

Hermione and Ron walked into the Hall, fingers laced and smiles wider than ever, they sat down on the polished benches by the Gryffindor table. The other students filed in and sat down at the correct tables.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I see there are many familiar faces, but now plenty of new ones too, We shall begin the sorting then tuck into a marvellous dinner"

McGonagall entered the hall carrying a small stool and a rather battered looking hat. She placed the stool down and conjured a list.

"In no particular order I will call your names out, you will come and sit on the stool and the rest is self explanatory.

Anna Way!"

A small brunette girl with thick framed glasses walked up to the stool, the hat was placed on her hair and her face screwed up.

"Hmmm, tricky… GRYFFINDOR"

The girl hopped off the stool and almost ran to the table to be greeted by the cheering table

"Faye Newsum!"

A short blonde girl skipped up to the stool nonchantly

"Slitherin!"

She gracefully slid off the stool and went over to the table.

"Laura Nicholson!"

A petite girl ran up to the stool eager to be sorted

"RAVENCLAW"

The sorting went on as usual, and once everyone had been sorted McGonagall took the hat away and hurried out the hall, excited to get back to the dinner.

Dumbledoor rose and put his wand before his mouth

"Students, I'd like to introduce you to the new head boy and head girl! Draco Malfoy Slitherin, and Hermione Granger Gryffindor!"

The hall erupted in cheers, and the two students stood, after everyone had calmed they sat back down and the feast began.

"Oh I was so nervous Harry!" Hermione laughed, feeling all jittery after the immense applaud after her name was called. The feast went on laughing and chatting, but then it was over.

"Your prefects will take you too your common rooms please do not stray away from them, as the castle is humongous, Now Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I will personally escort you too your new room" McGonagall spoke loudly.

Hermione and Draco made there way to the front; Hermione elegantly climbed the stairs and stood by McGonagall, while Draco stumbled up clumsily

God that girl drives me crazy….

"Follow me" Minerva commanded, and they followed her away.

So that's the second chapter up, there will be a third one up by Tuesday, I hope you all liked it

Thanks for reading, please review and I don't mind constructive criticism, I appreciate it, so tell me if you thought it was too long, not enough adjectives etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'd just like to thank you all for all the great reviews, it's really great that you all like it! I'm not going to be writing this chapter as Hermione and Draco, it will just be in Hermione perspective but you will still get Draco's thoughts.

So here's the third chapter!

HERMIONE

Her and Draco had been following McGonagall for what must have been 10 minutes, Hermione didn't mind though, she just hoped they could get to it soon so she could explore. She looked around herself, the walls were covered in paintings she'd never seen before, she recognised most of the people in them, or could at least guess whom they were, and the walls were lined with candles, 4 on each stand, one red, one blue, one green and one yellow, the red ones flame burned a passionate gold, whereas the yellow candle flamed black, the blue and green candles burned silver. Eventually they came too a stop in front of a portrait of a slug and a snail hurling abuse at each other

"I'm onnnn get chu!" the snail cried, it was wearing a helmet, comically slung over its antenna

"Come get me!" the slug retorted

At that, the snail began sliding at the speed of a dead sloth towards the slug, McGonagall coughed lightly, the battling creatures looked around in terror, but then they let a gasp out

"Minerva! What a pleasant surprise!" the snail chirped

"Indeed… Helga, Arnold" McGonagall nodded at the creatures as a greeting at which they looked very proud

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger you must choose a password, and it will be unable to change unless both of you are there to confirm it, okay?" She said in a thick Scottish accent as she turned to face the teenagers. They grunted there replies and she took off briskly down the corridor.

"Password?" the slug, newly identified as Arnold asked

"How about…" Hermione bit her bottom lip in concentration

Draco felt his shoulders untense as he watched her, as soon as he realised what he was doing he hunched over in an attempt to look natural

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow

"Uh yeah…" he replied

"You looked like you were gonna hurl…" she said flatly

A little taken aback he didn't reply

"Password!!" Arnold cried obviously annoyed

"Oh yeah… umm toasties!?" Hermione suggested

"What's a toastie?" Draco asked

"No time for chit chat! Your password is toastie!" Arnold voiced over the pair, Hermione shrugged and the portrait swung open and she entered gracefully.

The room had a fireplace, the flame burned in green and silver; around it were lots of little red and gold candles. Just outside the fireplace was a plush sofa, black with red cushions, and then there were two chairs, one black and green, and the other in different shades of red. Behind the chairs was a desk, with one chair inside it; next too it was a bookshelf full of different sized texts and books. A small kitchenette was also attached; it had a large table with 6 chairs, a mini fridge and a few cupboards and counters. It looked cosy. All around the room was a pale fluffy carpet, and the walls were bricked, two of the walls were coloured a pale shade of green; it looked pleasant against the furniture.

Leading off that room were three doors, on one door, the furthest to the right, were the initials D.M and on the door furthest to the left were the initials H.G, the door in the centre was bare.

Hermione looked around and smiled, the fire looked warm and she instantly felt this room was a third home, she carried on walking to the door with her own initials on it, she opened the door.

As she walked in a huge rush of lavender hit her, she smiled it was her favourite flower. Two walls were cream, and the other two were red. The carpet was also red and plush, beneath her feet it tickled slightly as she walked over to the bed. Her bed was big and wooden, it was king sized and she has silk red sheets on it, her pillows were fluffed and patterned, next to her bed was a vase of lavenders, along with a book. Hermione picked it up and chuckled lightly

"Hogwarts, A History"

She placed it back down and looked at the rest of her room. There was a big wardrobe with her clothes already in it, and a desk with a chair and a mirror. She liked it here, closing her eyes she lay on her bed and gently drifted off to sleep.

The young women awoke and rubbed her eyes, she yawned and stretched

How cliché she thought and smiled too herself, she stood and realised she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She looked at her reflection, taking her wand from her bedside table she tamed her hair into a messy pony tail and concealed a small spot right on the end of her nose. Hermione opened her wardrobe and took out a regular shirt, a grey V-neck jumper with a red line following the V and a black skirt. Wanting to get a bite to eat before class she undressed quickly and put her shirt on, then her jumper, pulled her skirt up, put her tights on then realised she hadn't got her tie on, she quickly did it round her neck and smiled at her reflection, happy enough she slipped her shoes on and left the room.

She closed her door silently, hoping not to disturb the sleeping Malfoy on the sofa, but she tripped over his polished shoe

"AHH-SHI" She scrunched her face up in my pain and hopped around, Draco sat up and blinked a few times.

"Granger… why the fuck did you wake me… Is that your mudblood tribal dance or something?" he grumbled

Hermiones heart pulled when he called her that, it was nothing new, whenever anyone called her that she'd feel awful, she just looked at him then left the room silently.

God I'm an idiot!

Why are you an idiot?

Now she'll never like me!

Ooh, Look its 'I don't even like her' Malfoy admitting he wants her to like him, Ahhh young love!

I don't care if she doesn't like me, she's mudblood granger

Whatever you have to tell yourself.

I'm not telling myself I already know!

Well why do you keep saying you like her.

I don't!

Malfoy just blinked, then went back to sleep.

"God, Gin I don't think I can stand him, he had his stupid black shoe on the floor and I tripped over it and then he-"

"HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted over her friends' rambles

"I don't care – can you just shut up for two minutes!" She cried

Hermione looked at her friend, the confusion evident on her face

"Uh-I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't realise I was uh – upsetting you"

"Yeah… whatever"

"Ginny! Talk to me, are you okay!?"

"Yes Hermione, just don't talk to me!" and with that the fiery red head stormed out the main hall, leaving a confused and upset Hermione in her tracks.

Draco was about to enter the main hall when Ginny bumped into him, he was about to yell to her about her orange hair but she began talking quickly

"I'm sorry Mal-Draco," she said sweetly

Taken a-back by her random act of civilisation he just smiled and carried on.

What the- he thought, but he just kept on walking, his eyes drifted over to a rather flustered looking Hermione Granger, wiping her eyes and staring at the door. He couldn't really think why, and it wasn't that he cared either.

The rest of the day went by until Transfiguration, it was the first Transfiguration lesson of the year, so Hermione was there early, not that she wasn't early all the time, but she was extra early today. She took her usual seat by Ron, he pecked her cheek and she gave a smile so false a blind person would've known she was acting, unfortunately Ron wasn't blind, so he just grinned and looked towards the front. McGonagall turned from the board, at which she had been writing, no one could see what was on the board, as she had cast a covering charm over it.

"Welcome back class, Now every other year you have been able to pick your partners in my lesson, but this year I feel it best that I pick." Groans could be heard through out the class.

"Now Now! Now, listen when your name is called sit next to your partner, I will begin

"Elizabeth Benson – Neville Longbottom

Millicent Bullstrone – Harry Potter

Blaise Zabini – Padma Patil

Seamus Finnigan – Vincent Crabbe

Dean Thomas – Greggory Goyle

Ronald Weasley - Pansy Parkinson

And Finally

Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy"

People whined but knew better than to start on McGonagall so just trudged over to their partner

"Why you…." Hermione whispered

"Not my fucking fault Granger" he retorted

He heard me?

Hermione sat next to Draco, on the furthest away part of her chair from him a scowl on her face. Eventually the lesson came to an end, and McGonagall set them homework, turning 4 beetles into 4 rats, one white, one ginger, one black, and one all three colours, too be eventually fed too a COMC subject Hagrid was working on. Hermione put the beetles into the plastic case and left the room silently as soon as they were dismissed.

So that's your third chapter up, now here's the important bit, I need to know if people want the Romance quickly, or for it to blossom, because in this chapter I've based it on my personal experience, so I just want to know if you guys would like it too keep coming as what happened to me and let the romance blossom, or would you prefer if in the next chapter Hermione begins to like Draco and possibly Draco take tease Hermione a bit on the subject. Just need to know. Thanks and please review to tell me which you'd prefer.


End file.
